My CrAzY LiFe
by StarKiss666
Summary: Sakura's Father has been taken away and she wants to find him. Along with her friends she tries to defend her village, Suna, but it is taken over by Konoha and she can do nothing to stop it but it leads her to her father so who has really won? First Fic!
1. Chapter 1

My CrAzY LiFe

Chapter 1

The life of a Knight was never something a woman could do. It was a man's job and most agreed with this mentality. I on the other hand laugh at those who think a woman's place is in the home. My father would also laugh with me if he was still around. He was the one who taught me how to fight, how to protect myself.

Five years ago he was taken away by Konoha and I never saw him again. It took twenty Knights to subdue my father because he was the best of the best. I have heard rumors that he was taken to train their warriors. It's not like I had a problem with Konoha, or its people, cause I don't but when they took my father they took a part of my happiness.

What really gets me is the fact that Suna, my home, just let them take my father. We are part royalty and have helped protect Suna most of our lives. All the royals know that the Demon Knight of Suna is a girl but they do nothing because of who my father and mother were and who I am. Sakura Haruno daughter of Kakashi Hatake, the greatest warrior to ever live, and Tsunade Haruno the Strongest warrior ever known even if she was a girl.

My mother never loved my father. She always told me that it was a drunken mistake but she is glad she had me. She left a year after I was born to continue her journey. She stopped by every year, for a month or two, to see how my father and I were doing. In that time she taught me everything she knew. My father taught me everything he knew the rest of the time. No one ever knew who my mother was because she said it would cause a lot of problems if anyone were to ever find out that she had a child.

My Mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Blond hair that is always in pig tails and honey brown eyes that make you want to confess all the bad you've ever done. She is very skinny but has these huge boobs that get a lot of unwanted attention from men and and diamond tattoo in the middle of her forehead that helps her look younger than she really is. Mom has a bad attitude most of the time for people that annoy her.  
My father has gravity defying silver hair. His face is covered most of the time but when he takes his mask off you can see just how handsome he really is. He has one black eye and one red eye with a scar that he told me wasn't his but a good friend who died's eye. That's why he knew so many different jutsu. He has a lot of muscles that are hidden under his clothes and he was really nice except when it came to my training.

I have pink hair, that my mom says I get from her mother, and emerald green eyes that I get from my father's mom. For a Seventeen year old I have a nice figure. Curves in the right places and big boobs but no where near my moms size thank god. My forehead was a little big when I was younger but it's fine now. I usually dress like a boy and cover my pink hair so no one knows its me.

The village respects me and lets me help protect it and speak for my family when it comes time for decisions. The elders respect me even though most of them hate me and I hate them in return. Just thinking about it gets me pissed! I have a few friends and my cat scampers to keep me company. My dad told me to keep scampers with me because he would be my best friend and save me one day. (If you get the movie reference AWESOME!)

"Sakura!" yelled my friend Temari as she burst threw the front door.

"Huh? What do you want Temari? And how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I yelled the last part.

She rubbed the back of her head in an apologetic motion that so reminded me of my father. Her two brothers Kankuro and Gaara trailed in behind her. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara have been my friends ever since I can remember. They know everything about me and I know everything about them in return.

Temari has dirty blond hair that's put up into four ponytails on top of her head. Blue eyes that pull you and she is beautiful. Her boobs are bigger than mine and her curves are more defined than mine and she is three years older than I am. She says that I'll get even more beautiful as I get older and also says I have an exotic look that will drive the guys crazy. She has a personality that you have to get used to and can control the wind around you. Yes, she is the Wind Knight and like a sister to me.

Kankuro is annoying and likes to chase girls but he's like a brother to me so if anyone were to hurt him I would hurt them but I don't have to worry about that because he is a Knight just like the rest of us just not as strong. He has brown hair under the cat ears hood he always wears and black eyes. He wears this purple war paint on his face to cover it up and its usually in some weird design. He controls puppets, that we call dolls, and can control some moves people can do. Kankuro is a year older than Gaara and I and is called the Puppet Knight.

Gaara is...handsome and brave and not so talkative but...he's just such an amazing person for all the things he went threw as a little kid. The stuff that I helped stop and the things he has shared with me make me believe he has suffered more than most people which he has. He has all my respect and a part of my heart. I have a little crush on him that Temari makes fun of all the time. He has this amazing blood red hair and jade green eyes that I just get lost in. I don't know if he knows that I like him that way but we have each others backs when we go into battle. He is built...as built can be and I nearly faint when he takes his shirt off. He is seventeen like me but I'm a few weeks older and let him know it all the time. He is called the Sand Knight.

Temari was wearing her battle outfit which was a skin tight short purple kimono with a red obi and armor on the front protecting her chest as well as fish netting shirt under that and on the upper half of her left thigh and right shin. Her huge fan was strapped to her back.

Kankuro and Gaara were wearing theirs as well. Kankuro was in his normal all black shirt and pant suit as well as the cat ear thing on top of his head. He was in full face paint mode and his puppet rapped in bandages was on his back. Gaara was in his normal black outfit that had this trench coat looking thing on and then his armor over it and his gourd on his back. He looked really handsome and I had to look away cause of what I was wearing at the moment.

I was wearing my black short shorts and red top that was really long in the back but opened up right under my boobs in the front to show off my midriff and my brown boots that went up to my thighs. Under my bellybutton I have a diamond tattoo like my mom had on her forehead that I got last year. My long pink hair was tied into pig tails like my mother. You could see my red swimming suit ties right above my short shorts and my Suna head band was used as my belt. I could feel the two guys eyes on me when I had my back turned to them. It almost made me want to blush.

"Konoha is approaching! We need to be on the front lines! We are the only warriors that Suna has to offer!" Temari exclaimed. What she said was true. We were the only warriors Suna had left. Konoha and Sound, Mostly Sound, had wiped most of them out when the war started. But unlike Konoha and Sound we let our women battle not just heal in the hospitals.

"Do I have time to change into my battle outfit?" I asked.

"No, there is no time! They are approaching the front gates as we speak!" Temari yelled.

I grabbed my black cloak to cover that I was a woman and threw another at Temari. We do this a lot. We surprise the enemy when we take our cloaks off and they just stand there while we pick them off one by one. Gaara and Kankuro grabbed the other cloaks that were in the living room and followed us out.

I look at them as were are running to the main gates. "If you see my father tell me." I say just loud enough for them to hear me. They all nod at the same time. This is a common thing said as every battle started. My father would have to fight against us at one point but I have a feeling that this will be out last battle together.

As we land on the gates to see where they are we all check our weapons. I have my Kantana's and all my other important weapons. I look over at everyone else and they give me the nod. They have all of their weapons as well.

When they got too close to the gate for our comfort we jumped down and landed in front of them but stayed in a crouch. Scanning the warriors that we could see I didn't see my father. The front lines were full of weaklings. Their chakra signatures were weak and they were afraid. I could smell it coming from them in waves. I'm just like my father in that aspect. The procession stopped as one and laughter filled the air.

"There are only four warriors? Why did we have to come if this could be solved by sending ONE of ours?" One shouted for all to hear as they laughed louder. Good. They are underestimating us and that is to our advantage. Now to make them even more confident.

"Gaara, Kankuro take off your cloaks." I whispered loud enough for them to hear. They looked at me as one and threw their cloaks off. The laughing grew as they took in Gaara and Kankuro's appearances.

"They are children! This should be easy!" Another laughed.

"Gaara crush the first three lines." I commanded as I got angrier at all the laughter.

He raised his and and closed it as sand killed the entire three front lines. The laughing stopped quickly as everyone stood stock still. Waiting for orders. Gaara brought his hands up again and created four sand throne's of sorts and we sat in them as we waited for the next course of action that they would take. Some weapons were thrown at us but Gaara's sand blocked all of them.

What was left of the warriors moved as the main people came forward. One stepped forward with a few others behind him and came to stand before us. He had black hair tied at the back of his neck and piercing black eyes that were changing red, like my fathers, and then turning black again. Interesting. One of the ones that was standing behind him looked a lot like him except more snobby and had what looked like...chicken ass hair? He looked about my age. Weird...his eyes were doing the same thing as the other man too. Next to him was a blond haired guy with the most beautiful sky blue eyes I had ever seen. Boy was he ever handsome! He also looked about my age. That was all the time I got to check him out however because the guy that looked like he was in charge stepped forward.

"We have come to take over this village. If you surrender now we will not hurt the people we promise. All warriors like yourselves will be required to be part of our troops and the people will be Konoha citizens." He said in a monotone voice.

I was about ready to speak when a voice from behind me said, "We surrender but you must do what you said, these are our last warriors and we no longer have the will to fight." Said the main elder and head of our village. I was speechless. Did that really just happen to us? Apparently Temari wasn't.

"What are you saying you old fart! We could kill most of these people before we were killed! You're just giving our home to these people!" She yelled as she threw off the cloak. Gasps were heard from the Konoha warrior. They had probably never seen a girl warrior and in such little clothing too. Wonder that their reaction would be to my attire. Made me laugh just thinking about it but also blush because I couldn't change.

The elder just looked at Temari with sad eyes that grew sadder when they glanced in my cloaked direction.

"Temari you know as well as I that we...you can't fight forever and...better Konoha than Sound. We would all be killed and our woman raped until nothing was left." Hozen, the elder, said sadly. What he said was true. Konoha is a rather friendly nation while the sound are ruthless. Peace sounded nice to me after so long of fighting. Scampers sat on my lap when I was contemplating what to do and it woke me up quite fast considering I left him home. Freaking cat always knew where I was.

"...What of our warriors?...The four of us left?" Gaara asked quietly. Speaking my next question aloud for us to here.

"...You will become warriors of Konoha...the woman wil-" He was cut off by Kankuro who also stood. Leaving Gaara and I sitting in our thrones. Both of the other thrones collapsed as he stood.

"The...Women...will stay with us. They are as great a warrior as us. If you have a problem with that then go fuck yourselves!"

"Shut up you makeup wearing weirdo." Said the guy with the chicken ass hair.

"No, you shut up chicken ass hair!" He yelled in return. Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks so. Chicken asses brow twitched like he wanted to hurt Kankuro. He opened his mouth to make a retort but the older version of himself got to it first.

"Sasuke, quiet." He said as he rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Hn" was his also brilliant reply.

"Fine your woman will become a warrior as well."

"Sakura too?" Kankuro yelled. Idiot.

"Who?" He asked

Kankuro pointed to me. I was still seated on my throne and was getting very bored. Being the only cloaked one and having everyone look at me wearily is always fun though. He looked at my seated figure and nodded his consent.

"If they can prove themselves then yes they can be warriors but if not then no."

"Fine." Gaara spoke as he stood up and came toward me. Sitting on the side of my throne he said, "Now or when we get...to Konoha?" As he spoke his old throne dissolved. Scampers jumped on his shoulder and he petted him a few times.

"Now" Was the leaders reply.

"What are your names?" Kankuro asked.

"Itachi" The leader answered.

"Sasuke" The chicken ass answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!" The third yelled. I could sense a tailed beast inside of him and I'm sure Gaara could too. I glanced in his direction and he made the slightest nod. Indicating yes, he felt it too.

"I'm Kankuro" Kankuro said pointing to himself.

"Temari" She said crossing her arms.

"Gaara" He made a motion towards me and said, "Sakura".

"Can't she speak for herself?" Snarled Sasuke. Before I could say anything his brother approached us further and said loudly for everyone to here. "Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Ten Ten!" Nine people appeared and I was surprised to see that three of them were female. So Konoha had female warriors. They must have Gasped earlier because Temari is dressed in skin tight clothes...though looking at one of the girls that might not be it either.

"You girls will pick one girl and one guy to fight and depending on how you do I will see what is to be done with you. Who's up first? And will you take the cloak off please?" Itachi asked looking at me. I shrugged and unclipped the clasp that was holding the cloak on me. Everything got quiet and no one made a sound. Seams they think I'm the leader and the strongest of this group and they want to know what I look like. They're smarter than I gave them credit for. I shrugged the cloak off and heard everyone on the Konoha side take deep breaths and gasp about my beauty. Yeah, bitches take it in.

"Pink hair? She's not even that pretty." The blond one named Ino said. Oh, I'm definitely kicking her ass. Temari should know not to pick her.

"I'm first" Temari said drawing people's attention away from me thank god! I hate when people stare! It pisses me off!

"Ok, who do you pick?" Itachi asked pointing to the line of Nights our age.

"HMMMMMM, Ten Ten and...Kiba." Temari said as Ten Ten stepped forward and Kiba waited off to the side with a big dog. Everyone else backed up to give them room. Gaara conjured three thrones up again and we all sat down to laugh at how this turned out. Gaara raised his hand and made a huge fighting ring in the middle of our group and the Konoha group.

Ten Ten took out a scroll and got into a fighting stance. While Temari took out her big fan and leaned on it while yawning.

"Going for the big win huh Ten Ten? Kick ass! This should take one move!" Yelled the blond idiot Ino. She was right but not in the way she thought she was.

Ten Ten activated her scroll and thousands of kuni, Senborn and shuriken came in Temari's direction. She just shook her head, opened her fan a quarter of the way and swung it lightly. A tornado type gust of wind came out and threw all the weapons back at her and cut her up pretty bad. She lay on the ground unmoving and no one spoke for a long time.

Everyone went into panic mode over there because they didn't have a medic so Ino did what she could for her friend. She bandaged her up and drug her to the side. I'll heal her after everything is said and done no need to panic. Kiba stood in the ring uncertainly for a moment before he put a brave face on.

Temari smirked at him before getting into a battle stance and Kiba did the same. He ran at her and got close but was blown away by her wind. Then his dog turned into him and they both used wind to come at her. She blocked them with her wind but not before getting a cut on her cheek. The fight lasted ten minutes before Temari got bored and opened her fan all the way. When she swung it nothing seemed to happen but she closed her fan and smirked in victory. After a minute Kiba fell to the ground because Temari took all his air supply away from him. After he passed out she let him breath again.

The Konoha shinobi were quiet for a long time until finally Itachi came forward still baffled as to how two of the best Konoha shinobi were beaten so easily.

"You can be a warrior. Who do you choose?" He directed the last part at me. I looked at all their faces letting them think I might pick them when I already knew who I was going to pick. When Temari tried to pass me I put my hand over the scratch on her cheek and then took it off. The cut was gone but we were too far away for the Konoha people to see that.

"Thanks" Temari said. I nodded my head and looked to Itachi.

"Ino and Sasuke" Were the simple spoken words. When I spoke Itachi looked dazed for a split second. That's the effect it makes when someone has never heard it before. I smirked while Ino frowned and Sasuke looked annoyed. I walked to the center of the ring calmly while Ino ran there and was waiting for me.

"Sasuke-Kun! Watch me beat this person! I won't even use my Mind Transfer Jutsu on her!" She exclaimed. I Snorted at her which got a glare sent in my direction. She tied her forehead protecter to her forehead. When Itachi said start we both jumped back and I yawned. Which made her pissed so she charged at me. I lifted my finger, gathered a tiny amount of chakra in it, and flicked her forehead protecter when she got close enough to me. My flick sent her flying through all the people and she stopped about half a mile away. I yawned again while everyone stared at me and Sasuke gave me a look like he was going to take me seriously. Some people went after Ino and brought her back, placing her next to Ten Ten. Like I said I'll take care of it when I'm done here.

Sasuke stepped into the ring. His eyes turned red like my fathers one eye. Who is this pompous ass and why does he have those eyes? I might want to take this seriously if he can do what my father could do. After start was said I gathered chakra into my fist and punched the ground making a crater and Sasuke had to jump back from the force of my punch. He sent a fireball at me and I used sand, like Gaara taught me, to make a shield for myself. I threw the sand at him but he dodged it. He leaped back obviously wanting to end this quickly. He started to charge his had. I heard the sound of birds before I saw the lightning appear on his hand. He knew Chidori! He MUST know my father! That is my father's special technique. Good thing my father taught it to me and how to stop it in several different ways.

I let him charge it which he probably thought was weird. He started to run at me at a fast pace so I let a little bit of chidori build up in my hand. Enough to cover my palm and finger tips. When he struck I caught it in my hand and extinguished it from his had entirely but not before a little piece of lightning cut my right cheek. He looked at me wide eyed and I just stared at him before I used a chakra enhanced kick to kick him a few meters away. It was enough to nock the air out of him but not nock him out. Just what I wanted.

I brought my pointer finger to the cut and ran my finger along it. The cut disappearing as my finger ran along it. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Try again. You can only do it three times before you get exhausted huh? I can do it how many ever times I want to. And I can summon it fast. Who did you learn that from?" Sasuke just glared and started to charge it up again. After it was charged to bigger than it was before he charged me again and I let him again. When he was close I charged mine to bigger than his and stopped his in his tracks like I did last time but after his went out mine only grew. I was destroying his arm. Since he pissed me off by not answering me I let his arm be burned severely as he screamed like he was being murdered. As Itachi was about to jump in I super kicked Sasuke again, but this time to hurt him, into Itachi.

"Teach your brother respect." I said as I took the throne Gaara made for me. "Bring the wounded to me. Not Sasuke. He can suffer for a little while." I commanded.

Ten Ten was brought to me and I healed her supper fast and then healed Ino of the injuries that she got after I flicked her. After I was done I looked at Itachi.

"Do I pass?" I hissed at him annoyed that I even had to do this.

"Yes, I would be stupid if I let you go." He said.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

"Good" I said as Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and I stood as one. "See you then"

Kankuro disappeared in chakra strings, Temari disappeared in wind, Gaara disappeared in Sand and I disappeared in sakura petals. We all reappeared at my house.

"That was my fathers technique that Sasuke used. You know that right? So he must be in Konoha City! I'll get to see my father guys!" I yelled excited as Scampers yawned from Gaara's shoulder.


	2. Flowers and goodbyes

**My CrAzY LiFe**

Chapter 2

I would really like it if you guys reviewed so I would know if my writing is any good and if I should continue to write or just stop writing because I suck at it.

I own NOTHING! I am going to add an OCC character later in the story so be prepared!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I had homecoming and a bunch of other bull to do for art club.

Hope you like this chapter! =)

Oh, and I got my first review today! ThAnKs** Kisukebenihime**! And I have a new friend! **Shadowonthewall6**! Thanks for supporting me! =)

Hey = Normal

_Hey = past and inscription/note in book_

"What if he was forced to teach his technique and then they had him killed." Kankuro spoke from the corner of the room making me stop smiling immediately. I could feel my face fall into a mask of sadness. Gaara and Temari smacked him on the back of the head in anger.

"Shut the hell up Kankuro! Way to ruin her mood! She deserves to be happy for once!" Temari yelled while Gaara shook his head and watched me from the corner of his eye.

"No, he's right." I stopped for a second in shock and so did everyone else. I can't believe I just said that. I continued anyway. "I needed to come down to earth so I could concentrate on what needs to be done." I said quietly as I sat on the couch. Gaara and Kankuro sat in the couch across from me and Temari sat next to me.

"So what's the plan?" Temari asked after a moment of silence. She never did like the silence though so it wasn't abnormal for her to break it.

"Gather all the things you want because I won't be coming back...ever if I can help it. No matter what I will make Konoha my home. Even if it kills me. I will find my father. Meet outside the gate at seven. We'll leave after I have had a proper goodbye." I said as I looked at my friends. They nodded and stood up.

"See you tomorrow." Gaara spoke. We all nodded our goodbyes and they poofed away. After they were gone I slumped in my seat and looked at scampers as he sat next to me.

"Think he's there scampers?" I asked the cat that looked like a dead deformed bunny to be truthful.

"I have no idea. It would be good to see him again though." Scampers replied as I nodded my head at his answer. (My father and I taught Scampers and Pakkun to talk around the same time. I miss that dog a lot.) No one knows that Scampers can talk except dad, mom, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro even if it does freak him out a little each time he does talk.

I got off the couch, took out some sealing scrolls and started sealing all the things I wanted to take with me. I went from the living room to the kitchen to the bathroom to the study to my bedroom to the halls to the other bedrooms and finally to my fathers room. I slowly opened the door and scanned the room. King size bed, some clothes hanging in the closet, dresser, night stand and dust coating the room. I hadn't been in this room since the day he disappeared.

"Well, this is it dad. I'm finally starting out on my journey to find you. It's going to be hard to leave this place, with all the memories we made in it, but I will. I'll make it so I can't come back. The elders would just sell it when I went away anyway. But this is our place and I...would probably kill anyone who tried to take it from me. When I find you...i wanna kick your ass...but I also want to cry and hug you to death. Why didn't you take me with you? What did they talk to you about after they took you down? Did they offer you the choice they offered me? How does that...chicken ass...Sasuke know your techniques? There are so many questions that I need answers to daddy. Why weren't you there when I needed you?" I sighed. The room never answered the questions I asked it. All I got in return was silence.

I walked in slowly and started to carefully seal everything into a scroll labeled dad. When I reached his night stand I came across a picture of dad, mom and I. I was in dads arms while mom looked like she was going to explode and dad was scratching his head like he always does when he is stalling or embarrassed. I remember that day, it's the day mom came home from one of her journeys.

_ "Sakura!" My mom yelled as she threw open the door._

_ "Mommy!" I yelled back with just as much emotion as we ran into each others arms._

_ "How have you been, my baby?"_

_ "I'v been good mommy! I read all the books you left for me and daddy taught me a lot of cool stuff! I love daddy!"_

_ "Not more than me I hope." She chuckled to herself._

_ "Yep"I replied_

_ "WHAT?" Tsunade roared._

_ "Now, now calm down Tsunade. She doesn't mean that, do you Sakura?" Kakashi asked standing next to them. He couldn't help but feel happy inside about it though and by the look Tsunade just sent him, she read his thoughts. Damn._

_ "Nope! I wanna marry daddy!" I replied launching myself into his arms. He caught me and looked at Tsunade, who looked like she wanted to kill him._

_ "hahahaha" Kakashi replied nervously rubbing the back of his head. _

_ "You don't really mean that do you?..."Kakashi asked._

_ "Yep, my life goal is to become daddies bride."_

_ "Say cheese!" Yelled Temari from the sidelines._

_ We all looked at the camera and that moment in time was sealed forever._

I had to smile at my antics as a kid. Boy would dad ever be surprised when I told him my new life long goal after finding him... Becoming a great Konochi and marring the man I love. Which could be...Gaara. Yeah, he would flip out!

I finished packing everything quickly and left the room. I even found all the secret hiding places dad and I made all over the house. My favorite thing that I found hidden in his room would have to be his icha icha series. Which was a good series that I read all the time. I packed my series away and put his in my carrying pack so I would feel closer to him.

Everything in the house was packed and the only thing left was emptiness. A shell of the place I use to live in. There was only one thing left to do tonight. Visit Grandma's grave before I left. My mom's adoptive mother was always in my life before two years ago, when she passed away. She taught me some cool techniques that I would always treasure though.

As I walked through the village I let my senses pick up everything so I could always remember it. The people happily celebrating that Konoha would be our allies and children running around without a care in the world. The smells coming from the dango stands and the raman stands smelled heavenly to me as I got closer to them. I pulled out the first of the icha icha series and flipped to the cover.

_To Kakashi,_

_ You have always loved my books so I hope you appreciate how i'm giving this to you early and that I, the greatest writer and your good friend, have autographed this book for you. I expect you to return the favor one day. _

_ Your friend, Jiraiya_

Jiraiya autographed his book? That old pervert didn't autograph the ones he gave me. Next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass half way to the moon.

"Teme! Stop being a Teme!" I heard a voice yell from the the Raman shop a little ways from where I was. I looked up and put my book away quickly because I sorta knew the voice and I didn't know the owner of the voice very well yet.

As I got closer to the shop I put my hair up with two senbon needles sticking out of it. It figures that the place I eat at all the time has this idiot eating at it.

I stepped into the place blocking the flap from my face and looked around. At the counter, where I usually sat, were Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was in the seat right beside where I usually sat. I started walking to my seat when the shop owner, Genzo, noticed me. He smiled a hundred watt smile that he always wore when I came into the shop which was rare because he only smiled at people he liked, like me. He was friends with my grandma and asked if I wanted to live with him when she passed away but I told him I was ok living by myself like I always had since my dad left.

"Sakura! Have a seat! What do you want today? Its on the house like always!" He said.

I sat down and looked toward Naruto and Sasuke who were looking at me in amazement. Like they never expected to see me again and maybe a little fear from what I had done earlier.

"Pork, please Genzo. This is the last time I will be here. I am leaving and never coming back." I told him in a solemn(sp?) voice. His smile disappeared and he nodded sadly.

"I knew this day would come. Going to look for him?"

"Yeah, and I refuse to come back without him. Konoha will be my home."

"I understand." He said and then disappeared behind the store to make my raman I assumed until I heard to shrill squeals. Two little girls came running out of the back of the store. One at age 13 and the other around 5. They both lept into my arms and tried to hug the life out of me.

"Sakura, don't go!" Cried the first, and oldest, girl.

"Sakuwa, dun't goooooooooooo!" whined the other.

"I have to. You know that." I explained to the two crying girls. They nodded, gave me hugs and ran to the back of the shop.

"Sorry about my gran kids Sakura." The shop owner replied bringing my Raman to me.

"It's ok Genzo." I replied as I started to eat.

"HEY, Why did she get her food first when we ordered first?" Naruto yelled looking mad.

"Well, besides the fact I see her as a daughter and I completely forgot about you when she walked in..." He trailed off. I had to smirk at his reply.

"AHHH, Please can I have some raman before I starve?" Naruto said as he started to cry. I couldn't help staring because I had never seen a person cry about raman before.

"Sorry, I'll get on that right away." He said as he walked to the back to make their raman orders.

"Who are you looking for?" Sasuke asked quietly from around Naruto which got his attention immediately. He looked at me waiting for my answer as well.

"You never answered my question earlier so why should I answer you?" Sasuke looked like he was going to say something mean, thought better of it and instead replied.

"My sensei, Kakashi, you will probably meet him when you arrive in Konoha. You will be placed on a team just like everyone else. One of you will probably be placed on our team since we have an opening..." Sasuke trailed off.

My father was his teacher...So my father is in Konoha. He is helping to teach them? Wha...

"Is he a good teacher? And who are you on a team with?"

"Yes, he is a good teacher, if not a little distant. He always looks off into space and reads those books...He looks sad sometimes and has a soft spot for children. The dobe here is on my team and our other teammate is Sai. An emotion challenged bastard that looks too much like me for my taste." Sasuke said in a high and mighty voice.

"Now, who are you looking for?" He asked after a pause.

"My father." I said simply as they were served.

As they started eating I looked back to my bowl of raman and started to eat again. So dad I'm on my way, wait for me. I wonder if he missed me like I missed him. I wonder if he's happier without me. No, Sasuke said that he was distant from people and looked off into space a lot. The only way to find out is to get to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. I've never been away from Suna so I wonder how different it is from Konoha.

After I was done eating I put my chopsticks down and looked to Genzo.

"Thank you for the meal. I will see you again Genzo. This is not goodbye forever." I smiled as I reached into my pocket.

"I said you didn't have to pay Sakura. I will miss you as well and I know it isn't the last time we will meet." Genzo said as a smile overtook his face.

"Thank you, Genzo. For everything." I said as I took my hand out of my pocket and put it on the table. I concentrated my Chakra into the sakura petal in my hand and when I took my hand off it, it was a beautiful cherry blossom. My calling card as well as my goodbye. I looked to Genzo to see a tear leak from his eye. He quickly turned around and went to the back of the shop.

Naruto and Sasuke, who were done eating, looked at the beautiful sakura petal as it started to emit a small glow. I saw their hands twitch like they wanted to take it.

"Don't bother to try and take it. It will die if anyone other than the intended tries to take it. But it will live for ever without having to do anything to it if the intended touches it again." I said as I walked away.

I heard someone get up rather loudly and start to follow me but I didn't turn around I just kept walking. I walked to the flower shop a little ways away and bought white lilies. Starting up the path to the grave yard I listened to see if I was still being followed and I was. Two people, it was Naruto and Sasuke. I could smell that it was them and Naruto made more noise than I thought possible.

I arrived at the grave that I knew my way to by heart and knelt beside it. Placing the flowers on the grave I silently told my grandma that I wouldn't be coming back for a while and that I was going to find dad. After a while of just staring at the grave I said my good byes and walked away. When I was walking by the flower shop again I called to my two followers.

"You can come out now."

The appeared at my sides and we walked together.

"Why didn't you say anything if you knew that we were following you?"

"I need your help, and I find you quiet cute Naruto." I said smiling at him. He blushed and looked away before looking back at me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. As I did this I got a vision of a big nine tailed beast. So, he does have the Kuubi other wise known as the nine tail fox. The three marks on each of his cheeks was quiet cute like a little fox.

His blush grew and I smiled what I call my sexy smile. His blush grew even more if that was possible. I looked away to hide my smile and notice Sasuke frowning and looking angry. If I wanted him really angry I could always...do what I do when I like a guy...I gave one to Gaara and he still had his too, I know it. No matter how much he tries to say otherwise I know he still has it in his room. Temari told me.

I stopped in the middle of the street, which mad the boys stop and turn to look at me, and turned to Naruto.

"Hold out your hands Naruto." I told him. He held his hands out for me immediately. I smiled at how trusting he was. I held up my hand and the wind picked up. I gentle breeze brought a sakura petal to me and I put it in Naruto's hand. I concentrated my chakra again and felt it bloom in our hands into a beautiful sakura blossom with tiny almost invisible orange streaks through it. I removed my hands from his and he gasped. It softly glowed in an enchanting way.

"It is yours and it will never die unless someone who isn't you or I touch it. You have to do nothing to keep it alive. Just keep it with you. It brings good luck."

"Why did you give this to me?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Your cute. I give one to any guy that sparks my interest or that might be my boyfriend in the future. And before you ask, yes, I give them as a goodbye present, to new friends girl or boy, as a calling card that I leave behind and to people who matter to me. I have only given one to one other boy in my entire life. No, I will not tell you who it was. The difference between them is that the boys with my interest have another color mixed with the cherry blossom. If you notice yours has a tiny bit of orange on it."

He looked at it closely and blushed when he noticed that it did indeed have orange in it.

"Naruto, will you hand that to me for a second?" I asked. He nodded his head and gave it to me. I looked at it then threw it at Sasuke telling him to catch it and he did.

Naruto let out a shriek as it turned black, looked dead and lost its glow. Before he could say anything I spoke.

"Now Naruto I want you to take the flower back."

He took it and watched in amazement as it grew back to its former glory and started to glow again.

"It will grow back just as beautiful every time you touch it again. I make it like this so no one can steal it from the intended person and if they do the magic is gone."

"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto said blushing.

"You're welcome, Naruto. Now I need both of you to help me."

By this time we were outside my house. I told them to wait there while I ran inside. I grabbed my things and Scampers jumped on my shoulder.

"Be careful I gave a flower to Naruto so he should be able to hear your thoughts when you are close."

'_Really? You gave that boy an interest flower? You must like him.'_

"I do. He's really cute."

I walked back to the others but they were too busy looking at my shoulder. They were staring at Scampers.

"What _is _that?" Asked Sasuke.

"It's a cat." I said simply.

"It looks like a dieing rabbit." Sasuke replied

'_I see why you didn't choose him.'_

_ 'Shut up Scampers!' _I yelled in my mind.

"What was that?" Naruto said looking all around him.

"What? I didn't hear anything, you must be going crazy." Came my brilliant reply.

"Why did you need us?" Asked Sasuke. Thank you Sasuke!

" I didn't I just wanted someone with me when I did it."

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

I turned around and did the Jutsu that an old friend taught me and my father helped me perfect. Fire came out of my mouth and set my house on fire. We just stood there watching it burn to the ground. I must have looked cold because Naruto put his black and orange jacket around me. I looked at him great-fully as I put it on and zipped it up. The jacket was oversized but I liked it...a lot. It was warm and smelled like him. For some strange reason I felt safe and loved. I hid my mouth in the top of the jacket and smiled.

"I hope you know your never getting this back." I finally said.

"That's ok, I have more."

"Thanks, I'll treasure it and wear it always." I said hoping to see him blush again. He didn't disappoint and I had to smile again.

"Oh, Sasuke." I said. He turned in my direction. I grabbed his hand and put mind over his. A smaller, plain pink and softly glowing flower appeared in his hand than Naruto's.

"Friendship." I said smiling. He smiled back. I didn't think he would since I was telling him all I wanted from him was friendship but he accepted it.

We started walking toward the center of the village silently. Them following me and I was leading them. We went right threw the center of town and walked until we arrived in front of a mansion. I let my chakra flair and waited.

"So, I will see you tomorrow." I said to my new friends. They were about to reply when the Sabaku siblings appeared in Gaara's sand. The siblings looked just as surprised to see them as they were to see the Sabaku siblings. Gaara looked at Sasuke. He looked at his hand and saw a flower that was just plain and small. He smirked at Sasuke.

When Gaara looked at Naruto's hand though he lost his smirk and glared at the happy go lucky blond. Temari and Kankuro were staring at him to.

"Hi, you probably don't remember me but my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be Hokage!" Naruto said excitedly to my friends.

" I remember you and I don't like you." Gaara said as he used his sand to leave.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked sounding hurt.

"He hates you." Kankuro answered simply as he put his hands behind his head.

"Why?"

"You have that flower so it means Sakura likes you and you are his competition."

"Competition for what?" Naruto asked stupidly. How could he be so cute when he was being stupid?

"Sakura, of course. If you didn't have that flower he might have liked you but you do have a flower. Just give him time. You seem alright and he likes nice people."

"I will see you both tomorrow. I'm tired. Temari I did what I had to do. I burnt my house down."

Temari just stared for a long while and finally gave me a look that said, 'Is that ok with you? Are you ok now?' I nodded my head and she nodded hers in return.

"Bye, Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke nodded his head in my direction and I did the same in his direction.

"Bye, Naruto" I said as I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I walked into the sand siblings house feeling very tired, went to my room, that I stayed in while I was there, jumped on the bed and fell asleep immediately after my head hit the pillow knowing that in the next few days I would finally get to see my dad again.


End file.
